Yellow
by Solianne
Summary: At Petunia's wedding Lily has a bit of difficulty keeping a straight face and keeping to her sister's rules for the day. Having James there doesn't help matters. One-shot.


Lily fidgeted with the skirt of her dress as she glanced nervously around the church. There wasn't that many people, most of them weren't even from her own family so she didn't recognise their faces.

_"It's the freaks of nature that's she's marrying into, which is ironic, considering."_

She bit her lip as she remembered his comment from earlier, glancing down at her shoes she tried to move her face into a mask of calm and enjoyment. Nothing too outrageous, Tuney wouldn't approve of her grinning like a fool, not to mention that she didn't want to cause her sister any worry, and grinning madly was sure to do just that.

Looking around again she met a pair of amused hazel eyes and she could tell he was memorising every single detail so he could torture her with it later.

It was the dress, you see, a god-awful monstrosity that only her sister could be cruel enough to put any human being into. It was huge, poofy and brilliantly yellow which clashed wonderfully with her hair. Her sister didn't have to worry about being outdone by her sister, but she was certainly being _outshone_the shade and hue of her dress was so brilliant that it hurt to look at.

James had nearly fallen over laughing when he'd seen her earlier and only threats to his most sensitive parts had managed to keep him in almost in line, at least whenever Tuney happened to be looking over at him and grimacing.

_You said I could bring a date, you should've known who I'd choose._

Her father had long since given up trying to reason with them and was sitting back in his seat after fulfilling his task. He looked almost happy, as close to it as Lily had ever seen him after their mother's death.

Tuney didn't look too bad either. Her hair was pulled back tightly and she was wearing a rather large cream gown. She wore a shorter veil and, to Lily's great surprise, her bouquet was made out of lilies. Though Lily suspected that had more to do with it having been their mother's favourite flower and the fact that Petunias didn't really work with Tuney's vision of her wedding.

She wanted it grand, big and spectacular so she could be certain she would not be outshined by her sister later (though Tuney did nothing to hide her doubt that James would actually marry her someday, but then Lily wasn't too certain herself).

Her eyes drifting back to James again she found him smiling warmly at her, a smile that made it impossible not to smile back. Even while wearing the most awful creation ever fashioned he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. If that wasn't reason enough to love him, she wasn't sure what could possibly be.

While her thoughts had been drifting she realised the priest had almost completed the ceremony all that remained was the bride and groom's kiss and they were officially wed. As Vernon leaned over to kiss Tuney, neither seeming exactly thrilled, but then neither of them really ever showed much emotion, Lily felt her heart jump a little.

Her sister was married. It was an odd thought and it tasted weird in her mouth. She was no longer Petunia Evans, but Petunia Dursley. She would be moving away with Vernon, closer to London and soon she might even have children. It seemed strange that they'd no longer meet on the way to the kitchen and the bathroom early one morning or argue over which channel to watch.

Biting her lip Lily looked at her hands, she could feel her eyes tearing up and she knew that sort of emotional spectacle was the last thing Tuney wanted so she took a few deep breaths and forced herself to calm down.

As the new husband and wife made their way out of the church, Lily found herself standing a bit to the side as she waited for her father to join her so they could drive back to their house so the dinner and continuing festivities could commence.

She didn't have to turn to see who the presence behind her was and when she felt his arm slipping around her waist she couldn't help but lean close to him, sighing.

"Well, it's finally over…" he murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head and resting his head there.

"Yeah… It seems so odd though. She isn't Petunia Evans anymore," Lily sighed and cuddled closer.

"No, but she's starting a new life now, with new possibilities and chances," he squeezed her waist slightly and shifted his head a bit.

"Away from me," she murmured.

She felt him shift, felt him turn her towards him so she was staring at his chest until he tilted her chin up so her eyes would meet his.

"You know you're not alone, don't you?" he whispered it softly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I know…" she smiled warmly and grabbed his hand, "but, and I promise I'm not going insane, I think I'll miss her," she couldn't help but laugh at the grimace he made at the thought, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"You're a strange girl Lily," he sighed and intertwined their fingers.

"You love me anyway," she grinned up at him and tilted her head, "right?"

Laughing he bent down and gave her a slow kiss that made her toes curl, pulling back a bit she looked up at him, staring up into his eyes she couldn't help but feel utterly safe and relaxed.

"We shouldn't be doing that here, you know how Tuney feels about being outshined," she whispered softly, feeling his breath move across her lips.

James didn't get the chance to answer as her father chose that moment to come up to them, coughing politely James moved away from her, running a hand through his hair and grinning sheepishly.

"Hello Mr. Evans," he said, giving her father his best 'you can't be mad at me' grin that she recognised from school, "it was a beautiful wedding."

"It was, wasn't it?" her father smiled and looked between the two of them, giving Lily a look that really made her hope he wasn't about to speak his thoughts out loud.

"But what have I said about calling me Mr. Evans?" he grinned at James and patted his shoulder.

"That I should call you Albert?" James grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "I can't help it, it's how I was raised!"

Lily only barely managed to keep from snorting at that one, if James had been taught to be polite to his elders he'd certainly never shown it towards the Professors at school and he seldom did it towards anyone who wasn't her father.

"Precisely, we're family," her father gave her a meaningful look that made Lily shift her feet and smile sheepishly as well, looking away from James who she knew was grinning at her.

"Shouldn't we be leaving dad?" she murmured softly, knowing she was blushing.

"Right! Can't have Petunia having fits because we were tardy!" her father began to move towards the car, but stopped and looked back towards the two of them.

"If you want, you can walk home, it'll give you some time to talk, I know you haven't seen much of each other with all the preparations lately," she could tell her father said it mostly to be polite and that he really didn't want to drive back home alone. Opening her mouth she was about to say no when James interrupted her.

"They'll be going on a honeymoon soon, Lily and I will have plenty of time for each other then and…" he shot Lily a playful look, "I'm getting rather hungry."

At that her father laughed and nodded.

"That's why I like you! A man of my own heart! Alright, we better be off if we don't want to arrive _after_the guests!" and with that he began moving towards the car again.

Turning her head Lily grinned at James who grinned back before tugging her towards the car.

"Not to mention, the faster we get you home, the faster you can change out of that… that… monster of a dress," he whispered to her, making her laugh before she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hey, don't offend my sister's fashion sense like that!" she grinned at him and mimicked her sisters face and tone when she'd first shown her the dress, "it's the very height of fashion!"

Snorting with laughter James began coughing as they caught up with her father and got into the car, her father looking at Lily curiously and smiling when she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

* * *

So this is an older one-shot/drabble that I've had lying around for a while. It's not perfect, I know that, but I decided to put it out there anyway. Hopefully you'll enjoy it despite its imperfections :)


End file.
